CryBaby's Love
by Mrs.StarshineHedlund
Summary: Cry-Baby's love isn't free but for Isabella Miller it is free join her as a scrape in a world of drapes as she finds love, friends, and famliy. After the movie
1. Chapter 1

Cry-Baby's Love

**Charaters: Cry-Baby,Allison,Isabella,Hatchet-Face,Millton,Wanda,Pepper,Ben,William Paring: Cry-Baby/Isabella,Ben/Wanda,William/Pepper **

**Story: Isabella Miller is a Scrape a beautiful Scrape and she moves to Baltimore with her brothers Ben and William they go to Hillville High and whats in store for them is unbeliveable**

Chapter 1

"Bells come on!" I hear my brothers call." Coming gosh!" i call back. Hi my name is Isabella Miller and am what you call a Scrape part Square part Drape but all around bad girl. it's the year 1954 and i go to Hillville high in Baltimore why? you ask well.. where i was before was boring and i'm looking for a aventure a BIG aventure. Before i leave out my room i put on my leather jacket and then head out the door. My brothers are Drapes and me they protect i don't need it, but it's nice to have someone looking out for you. We get to the school in the nick of time thanks to my brother's crazy driving, just as i get out the car i see him.. god was he pretty and i mean pretty but he was a drape and he had his arm around some girl so he was taken but i love taking guys that are taken it's more fun when the look on the girls faces when their man walks away to me, priceless!. But as soon as i let out a stort he looks my way we stare at each other for three mins before looking away. Me and my brothers were close to them now so i took the chance to say something " man!, look at these squares!" i said looking around, my brothers stop in front of me so i had to stop to they turned around and stared at me like i had three heads " what?" i tryed not to let the iration show but couldn't help it " you never had a problem with squares before" my big brother Ben said letting me see how worred he was. " yeah Bella never.." my other brother William said looking at me with the same worred experssion i swear they could be twins. " it's nothing really it's just... there are alot of them" i said walking ahead of them " you better come on just because your Drapes don't mean you could miss class if you do im tellin' mom' i said stoping to look behind me then walking away.

School pass by fast soon it was after school and me and my brothers was walking to the car when that same boy from this morning stop us. " hello My name is Wade "Cry-Baby" Walker and you are?" the Pretty boy asked. My big brother Ben anwsered " im Ben " Big Ben" Miller, Thats's William " Bill" Miller, and that's Isabella " Bella" Miller" He finished looking back at Pretty boy " so you guys are all related?" the girl that has Pretty boy's hand asked " Yes " i growled not meaning too but the way she was holding his hand made me mad. " Would you guys like to come to the Jukebox Jamburee?" Pretty boy asked.

Just then four people came up to us 1 boy and 3 girls, out of the girls one was really Pretty and one was knocked up and the other one look like she got hit with a door non-stop. It was the boy who spoke" Cry who these people?" He said looking at us up and down " this is Big Ben..." Pretty Boy said pointing at Ben " Bill..." He said pointing at William "and that's Bella" He smiled a really big smile when said my Nickname and then stare at me with love-filled eyes. Then he stop and cleared his voice and said " this is Millton..." pointing at the tall boy " Hatchet-Face she mean no harm and Wanda the prettiest girl i know and my baby sister Pepper and this one..." he points at the girl holding his hand" is Allison" Nice so she was a Square or is a Square... whatever! " and about your question earler Cry-Baby yes we'll come, but do you want all of us or just me and my brother?" Ben asked " No Everybody" Cry-Baby anwsered.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Fever" by the Rocks is a fake song i made it up I think.. LOL**

Chapter 2

"Bella hurry!' I hear my brothers call from outside my window i throw the rope i made out and slid down when i felt the ground i knew i was home free. I pulled down the rope and hid it behind the bushes below my window and ran to my brother's car then we headed to turkey point.

At Turkey Point,it was hip!, I looked around for Cry-Baby. I was wearing a fitted dress with half my hair pulled back and black axford heels when i spotted him. He looked so beautiful wearing that otufit,when me and my brothers came into veiw Cry-Baby broke into a breathe-taking smile and walked to meet us " you made it!" Cry-Baby exlamed huging both my brothers then giving me a kiss on the cheek "Bella,want to dance?" Cry-Baby asked me reaching for my hand which i let him take " yes" i said just as my favorte song came on,"Fever" by the Rocks. As Cry-Baby pulled me on the dance floor the main singer started to sing...

Forever mine it takes time to love a beautiful girl like you...

my step slow im closing the distance between myself and you i take a deep breathe, preparing to use it to tell you i love you...

I hear Cry-Baby's voice over the music as he sang the frist verse my heart melted i pull back to look at his face as single tear ran down his eye "Oh Cry-Baby, don't cry " i said kissing the tear where it landed on the corner of his mouth he look at me in shock then he kissed me. I forgot the the time, the place, the fact the Cry-Baby had a girl, i forgot all that and kissed him back. We made-out for about 4 mins and stop with our foreheads pressed togther,breathing hard "God your so Beautiful Bella" Cry-Baby said kissing me softly, he pulled away "Don't say that Cry, Im not Beautiful not like Alison" i said looking around Turkey Point and not at him. " Sugar... " I heard him say but i didn't look up, "Bella?..." still didn't look " Isabella" i felt his fingers on my chin making me look into his deep brown eyes " Alison is nothing to me, i want you to be my girl now" Cry-Baby said letting me go but keeping his arm around my shoulders "Cry-Baby!,you have to be on stage!" i heard Pepper call and i looked at Cry-Baby, i didn't want him to leave. Cry-Baby saw me look at him with sad eyes " don't worry sugar i'll come back, in the meantime stay with my uncle Bel and my grandma Romona ok?" He asked me " Ok" i said.

His grandma was on stage she call out the Cry-Baby combo which was Millton, Hatchet-face,Wanda, and Pepper then she call out her grandson Cry-Baby the crowd got wild. I screamed along with the crowd when Cry-Baby looked my way he winked and said he's singing a song for his girl " Get up here Sugar" he called i was about to when Alison pushed me aside and ran on stage she kissed Cry-Baby and he kissed her back i got so mad i ran right out the crowd i hoped no one followed me because i wanted to be alone, i wanted to leave and never come back i never wanted to see Cry-Baby again!

While i was runing away Cry-Baby and Alison just got done with their song. Cry-Baby went looking for me when he got to the crowd he asked his Grandma where i went " she left Cry-Baby when she saw you and Alison kiss" Romona said giving Cry-Baby a sad look. He called the Gang to look for me that's when i saw Pepper coming up to me, i was crying so hard i couldn't tell her to stay away from me i just ran into her arms and cried my eyes out. " shhh it's ok Bells it's ok" she said rubbing my back " Ok?, how can everything be ok?, Pep Cry-baby used me " i said choking on my tears " no he didn't Bella, he loves you it was Alison that used him" Pepper said pulling back to look at me " what?" i asked wipeing my tears away so i can see better " Alison... that sult cheated on Cry-Baby with someone that was so called badder then him when i told him about an hour before you and you brothers came he broke up with Alison and he really wanted you so i told him to ask you and he did didn't he?" Pepper asked me " yeah Kinda, but he said he wanted me to be his girl and then Alison kisses him on stage i got so mad i thought he ment me?" i said sobbing alittle " he did!, When Alison saw you guys making-out she got mad and said that she was going to get her Cry-Baby back, that's why she went up there and kissed him " Pepper said hugging me tight "Oh" i said not caring how i sounded "Are you ready to head back to the Jamburee?" Pepper asked i nodded my head yes,not trusting my voice.

When me and Pepper got back the whole gang ran up to us and started huging me "Are you all right Bella?" i heard Wanda ask " yeah im fine" i said huging her back when they left to do other things i heard Pepper yell out " Cry! Baby-y-y!" wherever he was he heard her because he came as soon as she stoped " what is it Pepper?" he asked " Bella,i found her she's over there" she anwsered and pointed at me. I turned around when Cry-Baby looked my way,i felt something warm touch my shoulder i turned around and rapped my arms around Cry-Baby's waste. He chuckled above me and rapped his arms around me and held me close " im sorry about Alison Sugar" he said stroking my hair i didn't say anything i just reached up to cup his face and kissed him full force i think he got the idea and kissed me back and pulled me close as humanly possible. At this point my arms were around his neck and his hands: one on the small of my back the other in my hair which i took out of the tie. My brothers,i could feel watching us. But i didn't care i was enjoying my moment with Cry-Baby.


End file.
